Obvious to Everyone but Her
by auburnhairedemeraldeyedbeauty
Summary: I have been a member on this site for some time, but have only been a reader. This is my first fic so please review with constructive advice or if you liked it. Thanks :) I do not own Teen Titans.


**Obvious to Everyone but Her**

**T**

**Beast Boy and Raven secretly love each other. Beast Boy makes an attempt to confess his feelings but will Raven accept it? It seems their feelings are only obvious to everyone else except her.**

Beast Boy was in love with Raven. He had been since the day he met her and their fellow Titans. The chemistry between them was undeniable from the start. Every one could see it, especially Cyborg. Cyborg saw the way they looked at each other but remained silent; since he was BB's best friend he knew how the little green bean felt about the quiet girl. It seemed only Raven was the one to deny the spark between them, the same chemistry and spark that rivaled that of even Robin and Starfire.

Raven was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. His heart would beat out of control any time that the dark empath would pass him a smile, even if it were just a small smile. His love for her began before he even knew what love really was. Raven took his breath away from the very first time purple eyes met green ones.

_I love her way too much. More than I am even willing to admit to Cy. She doesn't even know how much it hurts when she denies me. Everyone else can see it, so why can't she?_

Beast Boy was deep in his own thoughts when walking down the hallway that he didn't see that someone was coming toward him. He crashed into the person sending them and him to the ground with a thud. He immediately went to apologize to his fellow teammate but froze up when he saw which Titan he had actually run into. Raven picked up her book still sitting on the ground. She looked up him and blushed.

"Raven I'm so sorry!" Beast Boy reached out his hand to help her to her feet. "I didn't see you."

"It's ok. Just watch where you are going next time." Raven could feel Beast Boy's close proximity. He was standing a little closer to her than he needed to be, the thought made her blush deeper.

"Um, so where are you headed?" Beast Boy said scratching his head nervously.

"I was headed to the roof to read. Where were you off to? You seem sort of lost?"

Raven was looking up at him. _God he's gotten tall. _"Well depends on what you mean by lost." Beast Boy was leaning against the wall with his arm outstretched over Raven's head, who was now leaning her back against it.

"Want to talk about it?" _Oh god, I don't think I can talk to her about this right now. She'll get pissed. _

"Um well maybe. It's kinda complicated."

Raven gave him a quizzing look, "What's it about?"

Now Beast Boy was seriously nervous. Should he risk telling her or pretend like it's nothing. "Well it's about a girl." He said trying not to stammer. Raven down cast her face, "Oh. What about her?" _Shit. I lost my chance again. He found some one else._

"Well the thing is I…I love her. To be honest I think she feels the same way and so does every one else we know. The only problem is every time I try to tell her I get so nervous and just run. She's the most perfect girl I've ever met and I just feel like she could do better and I guess I just don't know what to do or if I should even risk telling her." Beast Boy was looking everywhere but at Raven.

"Beast Boy if you really love her just tell her. Other wise she'll never know your true feelings."

He looked down at her but she was looking at the ground. He tipped her chin up so she would look him in the eye, "Ok. Raven I love you." Raven's eyes got wide,

"What?"

He blushed heavily, "Rae you heard me. I said I love you. You're the girl I was talking about."

Raven's mind was spinning. "I…I don't know what to say." She replied nervously.

"You don't have to say anything. Just think it over Rae."

Beast Boy walked down the hall toward his room, leaving Raven alone. Once Beast Boy got inside his room he jumped on his bed and fell asleep.

Raven was staring blankly at the sky above her. After running into Beast Boy on the way up to read she stopped being able to concentrate on anything else. She tried to read her book but the words just seemed to become jumbled up. The sun was close to setting, casting pink and orange streaks through the sky.

_How could he love me? I'm half demon, dark, creepy, and quiet. I'm not even nice to him most of the time. Not on purpose but I have to push him away so I don't lose control of my powers. Urgh how could he love someone like me?_

"Why?" she whispered to herself.

"Why what friend Raven?"

Raven turned around to see Starfire. "I uh was just talking to myself."

Starfire didn't seem pleased with that answer and sat down next to her.

"Raven is there something that troubles you...Is it the monthly time? I know I talk to myself and wonder why I feel crummy when my gift comes."

Raven smiled a little at Starfire's statement. _Why would she even think that?_

"No it's not my period. I was just deep into thought."

Starfire looked away as if trying to come up with another question, "Well is about a boy? Do I know him?"

Raven sighed, knowing all to well that she'd have to tell Star anyway. "Yeah you know him."

Starfire looked at her concerned, "Oh is it Beast Boy? Did you two get in a fight again? I can help!"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Yeah but we aren't fighting. It's just…he ran into me in the hall on my way up here. He apologized and the next thing I knew my back was against the wall and he was standing over me. The weird thing was he wasn't being aggressive and forcing me there. I just went there and we talked. He told me about a girl, he wanted advice on how to tell her how he felt. I thought he was just talking about some random girl but then he said he was talking about me. Now I don't know what to do."

Starfire was bouncing where she sat. "Oh glorious! Finally you are expressing your feelings for one another."

Raven blushed hard, "What? What do you mean finally?"

Starfire smiled brightly at her, "Oh friend Raven, it's been so obvious to all of us how much you two love each other. I'm so glad you finally told each other!"

Raven pulled her hood up, "Starfire I don't know how I feel. I mean I do like him but my powers would become chaotic and would probably destroy the tower, or worse, hurt him."

Starfire stood up, "Well Raven it seems to me you've put more thought into this than you say you have. And if you really think I'm going to let you pass up this chance at happiness you are wrong."

Raven sat there staring at her before she walked away back inside the tower, leaving Raven alone on the roof once again. She watched the sun set completely before going back to her room.

A few weeks had passed since Beast Boy told Raven how he felt about her. He was beginning to wonder when she would acknowledge what he told her. The team was sitting in the Rec. Room. Starfire was cooking, Robin was in the kitchen watching her cook, Raven was meditating with her back to everyone, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games. Beast Boy would steal glances at Raven whenever he could.

"Ah yeah! Suck it green bean! New high score!" Cyborg jumped up to do a victory dance.

"Whatever tin man!" Beast Boy threw his controller on the ground, walking away from the scene. He looked over and noticed Raven was still over in her corner. He decided to be brave and walk up to her. Beast Boy tapped her shoulder but she didn't respond. He could smell her perfume and it enticed him to do something really brave. Beast boy put his arms around Raven's waist pulling himself into her smell, "Hey Rae, come to the roof." He lingered a little longer then let her go and made his way to the roof. Raven turned around but he was already to the door.

Cyborg just looked at her with a smirk, "What?" she questioned.

"Oh nothing." He said with a mocking voice.

"Shut up." She got up from her meditative position and made her way to the roof as well.

Beast Boy was on the ledge looking out at the ocean when he heard footsteps, "So you decided to join me." He said turning to look at her.

"Well you told me to meet you up here." She said with her usual monotone.

Beast Boy stood up and walked up to her, "You know why I brought you here don't you?" he gave her his big, sideways grin.

"No, why did you bring me here?"

Before she could react his lips were on hers. Her mind was having a battle with itself, one side of her emotions wanting the contact and the other wanting nothing more than to push him away and flee to her room. Soon she relaxed and let her mind go blank, relishing in the kiss that was now taking place. Beast Boy pulled away from her, "I want you to be mine." Raven looked into his eyes and saw pure lust swimming in the green, seeing this made her blush crimson.

"Uhh...how do you mean?" she stammered out,

"Well Rae, I love you. I need you, and I want you to be my girl. I want to be able to say to people that you are with me." Beast Boy looked down at her with the most sincere smile she had ever seen him give to anyone.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?"

Raven looked at him with skepticism, "No, well yes right now girlfriend would be a good start. Haha, I want more than just that but we kinda have to go in order now don't we?"

Raven leaned into him again bringing her lips to his this time. Beast Boy eagerly deepened the kiss, clashing his tongue with hers.

She pulled away for air; "A date would be a good start, if that goes well then who gives a damn about the order we do things in."


End file.
